


Our Love

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, look at this sappy bullshit oh my god, why am i writing poems i can barely write prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Sam, to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of poet!Lucifer, and he's definitely the type to write Sam poetry, but whenever I try to write poetry about these two, it always ends up coming from Sam's mouth and I can't figure out why.  
> Regardless, enjoy your shitty, shitty poetry.

Our love is not a flower

always in the cycle

of living and dying.

Our love is not the stars

or the sun and the moon

– we admire the Universe too much

to lay claim to it.

Our love is not bitter

but nor is it sweet.

Our love is not angry

though it is far from kind.

Our love is like clockwork

hard steel and spinning gears

glinting gems and cold glass.

Our love is difficult

but it is strong.

We make each other bitter

and bring out our sweetness.

We enrage each other,

yet show each other such tenderness.

We oppose each other

in so many ways.

For I am earth and flesh

bone and dust,

blood and ash.

Where I stand, ruin follows.

What I touch, crumbles.

But you are galaxies and nebulae,

starlight above the water

of an ancient sea.

Where you stand, lightning strikes.

What you touch, blooms.

I am neither bright nor brilliant,

But like our love

I am strong –

Well,

Strong enough

to survive your light.


End file.
